Forum:Übersetzungen Sternenflottenabteilungen
Nachdem die Diskussion im Zehn Vorne gestartet wurde glaube ich inzwischen, dass es eher hierhin gehört. Es geht um die einzelnen Abteilungen der Sternenflotte beziehungsweise darum, wie sie übersetzt wurden. Ich habe alle aufgeführt, die laut MA/en auch eine gesprochene Referenz haben, inklusive der entsprechenden Episode und (wenn ich es gefunden habe) in welcher Szene es geschieht, wenn jemand eine der Quellen zur Verfügung hat und Zeit hat kann er ja vielleicht die Übersetzung prüfen.--Bravomike 09:39, 25. Okt. 2007 (UTC) ;Starfleet Bureau of Information * * **'erledigt Quelle überprüft'--Klossi 17:54, 1. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ;Inspector general * : Gregory Quinn stellt Remmick vor: Quinn: "Commander Remmick is with the Inspector General's office." **'erledigt Quelle überprüft'--Klossi 11:12, 10. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ;Department of Internal Affairs * : Bashir fragt O'Brien auf der OPS, wer all die fremden Offiziere sind (vor Sloans Auftritt): Bashir: "What's going on?" O'Brien: "Internal Affairs" später: Sisko stellt Sloan vor: Sisko: "All right, people. This is Deputy Director Sloan of Internal Affairs" **'erledigt Quelle überprüft'--Klossi 10:33, 3. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ;Judge Advocate General -> Der Artikel existiert zwar bereits, die Übersetzung sollte aber noch mal überprüft werden. * * * : Korals Shuttel wird aufgebracht, Data informiert Worf davor über die rechtliche Lage: Data: "However, if Koral wishes to contest our actions he can file a protest with the Judge Advocate General's office." * : Sisko stellt Bashir Admiral Benner vor: Sisko: "Admiral, allow me to introduce Doctor Julian Bashir. Doctor, this is Rear Admiral Bennett -- Judge Advocate General." **nach Diskussion verschoben nach Juristische Abteilung der Sternenflotte--Bravomike 19:23, 16. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ;Starfleet Mission Control * ** Artikel Sternenflotte Mission Control erstellt --Klossi 09:24, 29. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ;Starfleet Research and Development * **Logbucheintrag Picards, Nachtrag; laut http://www.ufp-terminal.de/ufp/main.jsp?page=n64 (gleiche Quelle wie bei Starfleet Tactical): "Forschungsabteilung der Sternenflotte" Allerdings kommt mir ein wenig verdächtig vor, dass dort "Captain's log" und "Computer Diary" angegeben werden, könnte vielleicht auch selbst übersetzt worden sein--Bravomike 17:42, 26. Okt. 2007 (UTC) ;Starfleet Science * : Sisko erklärt Dax und Odo den Plan, wie der mit den Polaronemittern Gründer entdeckt werden soll: Sax: "They're modified polaron emitters." Sisko: "Starfleet Science thinks that exposure to polaron radiation will have a destabilizing effect on changeling physiology." Odo: "In other words, if you use these on Gowron, and he is one of my people, he won't be able to retain his humanoid shape." *Hier wird gesagt Wissenschaftler der Sternenflotte gehen davon aus das… also leider nichts brauchbares--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:32, 10. Feb. 2008 (UTC) * : Sisko und Jake (der erwachsene) unterhalten sich nach Siskos Ankunft, Korena kommt dazu: Korena: "I talked to someone at Starfleet Science; they're going to get a team here as soon as they can." *zitat: Sie schicken ein Team von der Wissenschaftlichen Abteilung der Sternenflotte. Sie werden gleich hier sein -Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:43, 10. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ;Starfleet Tactical * : Picards zweiter Logbucheintrag, der erste direkt nach dem Teaser: "Captain's log, Stardate 43997.6. Admiral Hanson and Lieutenant Commander Shelby of Starfleet Tactical have arrived to review the disappearance of New Providence colony. No sign remains of the nine hundred inhabitants." ::"Admiral Hanson und Lieutenant Commander Shelby von der taktischen Abteilung der Sternenflotte sind eingetroffen, um das Verschwinden der New Providence Kolonie zu überprüfen. Von den über 900 Einwohnern gibt es nicht eine Spur." deutsche übersetzung laut http://www.ufp-terminal.de/ --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 11:57, 25. Okt. 2007 (UTC) * **sicher das das hier wirklich gesagt wird? ich kann "Starfleet Tactical" nichtmal im orginalscript finden--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:11, 10. Feb. 2008 (UTC) **siehe en:Starfleet Tactical, ich zitiere: The USS Enterprise-D received intelligence information about the Nelvana system from Starfleet Tactical. (TNG: "The Defector") Laut MA/en also schon.--Bravomike 20:19, 10. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ;Warp Technologies Development Group * **'erledigt Quelle überprüft' --Klossi 09:29, 11. Jan. 2008 (UTC)